As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly commonplace. Given the large amounts of data that can be stored on computers, and the access to various resources or functionality that computers provide, users oftentimes desire to lock their computers so that they cannot be used by others. The process of unlocking a computer, however, can be cumbersome and tedious for the user, especially if he or she accesses the computer many times throughout the day.